Songs to Live By
by Steffie Honey
Summary: This is a B/S song fic, set when Spike comes back & is just about to talk to Buffy for the first time. it is also a game. It has lyrics from 9 songs so see f you can name them…
1. Songs to Live By

Title: Songs to Live By  
  
By: Stephanie Honey  
  
Summary: Spike's POV as he thinks about Buffy and home.  
  
A/N: Ok… I wrote this when I was bored and had writers block so it's not the best. But the story isn't the point! It's a song fic from lots of different songs. All the words in the little *stars* are song lyrics. Review this and name as may songs as you can. If you can name them all I bow down to you!  
  
-----------------------  
  
*If you're gone… baby you need to come home. 'Cuz there's a little bit of something me in everything in you…*  
  
It's time. I know it is. I knew I had to come home a face the music something. And I need to see her.  
  
  
  
*You come over unannounced, dressed up like you're something else…. Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?*  
  
So here I am. I'm sitting out side of her house right now. It's been three months since I've been gone and I'm trying to work up the never to go in side and talk to her. I don't know how she'll take it… me being back. And with a soul and all. This would be so much less complicated if I had some slight clue on how this was going to play out exactly.  
  
  
  
*Remembering all the times you fought with me. I'm surprised it got so far… Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore*  
  
I leaned back and remembered all the time we fought. But maybe this time would be different… I have a soul now. Doesn't that change things? Or would she still know me as an evil vampire who can't love?  
  
  
  
*When the friends are gone, when the party's over, we'll still belong, to each other*  
  
Or maybe everything that has happened, happened as some bizarre way to bring us together. Maybe now we can be happy…  
  
  
  
*Oh no. I can't let you go, my little girl, because you're holding up my world. So I need you*  
  
What ever is about to happen… whether she is going to kill me or kiss me… I have to go find out. I can't let it end this way. I can't let her go. She is all that is keeping my warped would together at the moment, and I need her.  
  
  
  
*It's good to see your face, you ain't no worse for wear, breathing that California air.*  
  
I wonder if three months did anything to her. I wonder if she has changed. I she looks different… or if she is happier… I need to now so badly.  
  
  
  
*And if you want me to be in your life, then just tell me so cuz that's all I need to know *  
  
I need to know if she can love me. If she can be with me. If she can forgive me.  
  
  
  
*I've still got your face, painted on my heart. I've still got kiss, burned on my lips. Etched upon my memories*  
  
I need to know cuz if I don't it's going to go on like this. Every time I close my eyes I'll see her. I'll try not to love her but I will. Because she's inside me. Her face is pained on my heart. I can still fell her warm kiss on my cold lips. Her very essence is etched upon my memory.  
  
  
  
*I'll love you, until the end of time. Come what may, come what may… I will love you until my dying day*  
  
So… here I go. I get up and walk in to her hose I'm thankful for still being invited into. I make my way up to her room and I knock. I don't know what she will say. Or how she will react. But I have to know. What ever happens... I'll still love her. Forever.  
  
-----END------  
  
  
  
All the words in the little *stars* are song lyrics. Review this and name as may songs (and who they where sung by) as you can. Some are very hard and others have the title in the lyrics.  
  
P.S. If you can name them all I bow down to you! 


	2. The Answers

The Answers  
  
THESE ARE THE ANSWERS TO THE PRIEVIOUS CHAPTER:  
  
  
  
Matchbox 20 - If You're Gone *If you're gone. baby you need to come home. 'Cuz there's a little bit of something me in everything in you.*  
  
Avril Lavigne - Complicated *You come over unannounced, dressed up like you're something else.. Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?*  
  
Linkin' Park - In The End *Remembering all the times you fought with me. I'm surprised it got so far. Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore*  
  
Shakira - Underneath your Clothes *When the friends are gone, when the party's over, we'll still belong, to each other*  
  
3 Doors Down - So I Need You *Oh no. I can't let you go, my little girl, because you're holding up my world. So I need you*  
  
Bon Jovi - Just Older *It's good to see your face, you ain't no worse for wear, breathing that California air.*  
  
LFO - All I Need To Know *And if you want me to be in your life, then just tell me so cuz that's all I need to know *  
  
Painted On My Heart - The Cult *I've still got your face, painted on my heart. I've still got kiss, burned on my lips. Etched upon my memories*  
  
Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor (from the Moulin Rouge) - Come What May *I'll love you, until the end of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day*  
  
  
  
A/N: My 'soul' motivation for writing this was because I was board out of my mind. I do not in tend to write another chapter (unless you people start write me lots of good review. then I'd fell obligated to right more of it). 


End file.
